


Let Me Erase the Damage He Caused

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Blood, Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That will be the last time Crowley touched Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Erase the Damage He Caused

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fic I wrote for Five Acts Meme today (I did six! One was crappy though, so I wont post that). Prompt was Abuse.

Gabriel held Castiel close to him as Sam rushed around grabbing a bowl of warm water and a face-cloth. Castiel sat on the bed, face bowed as he shook with his tears. Gabriel swore he’d kill him; he’d hunt down the asshole and end his life himself. He pushed those thoughts aside though as he gently tilted Cas’ head up to get a good look at him, check out the damage, see what he could do to take away the pain.

“I am sorry brother.” Castiel’s voice is barely a whisper. “I did not mean to bring this trouble upon you and Sam, you both looked like you were having an enjoyable time, you do not need to worry about me.” Castiel looks down at his hands and it’s everything he can do to not yell at him and start crying himself.

“Cas, Castiel it’s alright, I’m your big brother and you’re hurt.” Gabriel shifts so he can slide Castiel’s trench-coat off his shoulders. “I’m going to take care of you, me and Sammy both, we both care about you, you know that.” He whispered and leaned his forehead against Cas’. “That’s what big brothers are for.”

Castiel closed his eyes, more tears streaming down his face before Sam washed them away with the cloth. Castiel turned to look at him and Gabriel started to undo his shirt to get at the blood and burses on his chest and back. He cursed when he saw the damage – Castiel was one big walking bruise with breaks only for old wounds and blood and how had he not noticed this before?

Castiel cried out softly when Sam hit a raw spot and Sam murmured soft words as Gabriel removed the rest of his shirt with trembling fingers. Sam placed the bloody cloth into the bowl to clean it before gently washing away the blood at Cas’ neck that had dried, revealing a hand-shaped bruise there. Gabriel felt sick to his stomach, like he was going to throw up.

“Cas… baby bro, why didn’t you tell us he was hurting you?” Gabriel whispered and he wants to hold him close, curl him into his lap and protect him from the world, knowing that he couldn’t though. He was just glad Cas had come to them, that they could help him now.

He didn’t answer though, just looked down and let Sam clean off his chest as Gabriel got up to grab some bandages. He was sure Castiel should go to a hospital but his little brother wouldn’t let them take him, so they’d have to take care of him as best as they could. He’d felt some broken ribs, and Gabriel considered calling Raphael – the doctor in the family – to come visit, but he didn’t think Cas would approve of that either.

He cursed and walks back over with some cream for the cuts and scrapes, so they wouldn’t get infected.

He worked carefully and slow, making sure to keep this as pain-less as possible. He’d pause or whisper soft encouragements when ever he’d whimper or cry out, all the while his eyes darting to Sam’s, mirroring his worry and concern. There was also the same fire there, to do to the man who dare touch Cas like this, what he did to him. But right now Castiel needed them, and so Cas would get the attention, the healing and the love and then, later, they’d deal with him.

After the bandages were applied and Cas was curled up on the bed, head on Sam’s chest while Gabriel spooned him from behind, running a soothing hand up and down his side did Castiel tell them what happened. He tried to tell them some bull-shit about him deserving it, and how it had never been this bad, that it was only this once, that it would never happen again.

Gabriel didn’t believe it and if the look Sam was giving him was anything, he didn’t either. They didn’t argue with him though, not now. They just shushed him, holding him close and giving him as much love and care as they could, and when Castiel finally fell asleep they didn’t talk. They looked at each other, not daring to break the silence, not wanting to wake Castiel. Instead they lay there with a broken man between them, a broken man they cared about equally.

They didn’t need to speak to know what needed to be done, to know that they would welcome Cas, when he was ready, into their relationship. They weren’t going to let Cas go back to Crowley, never again.

They were going to protect him, like Gabriel should have before it got this bad.


End file.
